Memori Yang Terselip
by MissYamanaka
Summary: "Huh, kau ingat? Ujian Chunnin, bayangan, perasaanku, kau merepotkan, kau menang karena aku menyerah, aku bertarung denganmu, kau mengira aku menunggu matahari terbenam, aku tak mau memukulmu, kau pingsan, kau menganalisa gerakanku, masa kau tak ingat?" / #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #FirstLove #ShikaTemaChallenge #JiroYusviraChallenge.


Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : Gak jelas, alurnya sesuka kata hati, drama queen, miss typo, alay, OOC, masih pemula, AU(?)

Sumber Cover : Foto dari koleksi seseorang di we heart it dengan beberapa perubahan. Username-nya= happynennaluz

Prompt : First Love (((semoga nyambung sama promptnya nih fanfict)))

Mau ikut meramaikan #ShikaTemaDay, untuk #ShikaTemaEvent

Hope y'all like it!

Mind to read and review?

Happy Reading semuanyaaa\o/

 **-ooo-**

 **Memori yang Terselip  
**

 **ONESHOT**

 **-ooo-**

Kali ini aku benar - benar panik. Kenapa sih aku bisa bangun kesiangan? Kankuro juga gak ada rasa pedulinya sama sekali! Kalau dia memang peduli padaku, harusnya dia membangunkanku.

 _"Kamarmu berantakkan, aku malas ke sana juga."_

Pembohong! Kamarnya bahkan lebih berantakkan dariku. Kadang aku heran, Kankuro bisa jadi menyenangkan, tapi sikapnya kadang bisa membuatku ingin menonjoknya.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku benar - benar tak ingin mempermalukan desa Sunagakure. Apa kata - kata orang dari desa Konohagakure nanti kalau melihatku yang terlambat seperti ini?

 _"Ck, ternyata gadis Sunagakure suka terlambat."_

 _"Gimana sih? Masa orang dari desa Sunagakure seperti dia malah disuruh ke sini? Telat berapa lama dia?"_

 _"Liat dia, kacau banget. Apa dia berpikir kalau pertemuan ini hanya main - main?"_

Segera aku hilangkan pikiran - pikiran buruk tadi. Ah tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal seperti itu, bukan? Lebih baik aku fokus sekarang. Aku benar - benar tidak mau mempermalukan desa Sunagakure.

BRUKKK!

"Ah!"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, liat - liat dong," kata laki - laki tadi membereskan beberapa buku yang terjatuh. "Pesanan nona Tsunade nih!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu - buru. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kataku benar - benar merasa bersalah. Sudah telat, aku malah merepotkan seseorang- dari desa Konoha pula!

Laki - laki ini lumayan keren penampilannya, tidak seperti laki - laki yang aku temui di desa sebelumnya.

Tapi, kayaknya aku pernah ketemu dengannya. Tapi, di mana?

"Ya, tapi kan walau kau terburu - buru, harusnya kau masih bisa memperhatikan sekitarmu!" kata laki - laki itu.

Apaan sih dia? Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Ingin sekali aku melepas ikatan pada rambutnya itu- oh! Bahkan aku ingin menjambaknya habis - habisan! Laki - laki keren ini kok malah marah - marah gak jelas gini sih?!

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat dengan perempuan. Hanya merepotkan saja."

Siapa juga yang mau berdebat dengan laki - laki secakep dia?

Oh ya! Pertemuan dengan nona Tsunade! Gawat!

Aku tak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus kembali berlari lagi dan... lebih berhati - hati lagi, tentu saja.

 **-ooo-**

Akhirnya aku sampai di ruangan nona Tsunade. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan ragu, sampai seseorang- yang aku rasa itu nona Tsunade- memperbolehkan aku masuk. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu.

"M-maafkan aku, aku terlambat," aku berjalan ke arah nona Tsunade, dan mengambil napas dalam - dalam. Siapa tau dapat menghilangkan rasa grogi dan raguku saat ini. Gak pernah aku kayak gini sebelumnya.

"Ya. Kemarin Kazekage mengirim pesan pada Konohagakure, dan dia bilang kalau ingin mengirim perwakilan ke desa Konohagakure. Jadi itu kau rupanya?"

"Iya, benar sekali nona Tsunade," kataku mengangguk, dan aku menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Oh, jadi ada apa?"

"Aku disuruh oleh Kazekage untuk membawakan ini," aku menyerahkan gulungan kertas pada nona Tsunade.

Nona Tsunade membuka dan membaca gulungan itu. Dia mengernyitkan kening sebentar, sepertinya sedang berpikir. Aku menunggunya dengan sabar, sampai dia selesai membaca.

"Oh, jadi Kazekage ingin bekerja sama dengan Konohagakure untuk mengadakan acara persahabatan ya?" Nona Tsunade menggulung kembali kertas itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Mana aku tau? Gaara kan kemarin hanya memberiku ini tanpa mengutarakan apa maksud, tujuan, serta apa isi gulungan kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya akan pertimbangkan hal ini nanti. Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Bilang pada Kazekage, kami masih mempertimbangkannya. Akan kami beri tau nanti lewat pesan burung."

"Baiklah." Aku segera meninggalkan ruangan nona Tsunade, sambil melihat dan menebak apa isi gulungan tadi. Apa bener si Gaara mau mengadakan acara persahabatan? Tumben.

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang, lagi. Kenapa hari ini aku sudah menabrak dua kali sih? Aku harus lebih berhati - hati lagi.

"Maaf, maaf."

Aku masih terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya yang menabrakku seorang laki - laki. Lagi.

Eh salah. Aku yang menabraknya.

"Shikamaru, kau ini tak berhati - hati sekali sih!" Nona Tsunade melihat kami dari jauh. Aku hanya meringis.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Aku terbelalak kaget saat aku tau kalau laki - laki yang rambutnya ingin kujambak tadi ternyata menabrakku lagi.

Eh salah. Aku tabrak lagi.

"Kau?!" aku tak percaya. Aku menabrak laki - laki keren tadi.

Iya, laki - laki yang diikat ekor kuda dan rambutnya ingin kujambak tadi.

"Rupanya kalian pernah bertemu ya," kata nona Tsunade. Aku berusaha bangun. Kali ini aku yang kesakitan karena laki - laki tadi kutabrak dan sialnya, kali ini aku menabrak buku - buku tebalnya yang tadi dia bawa. Oh ya, pantas saja kita bertemu. Buku ini kan pesanan nona Tsunade. Aku juga ada keperluan dengan nona Tsunade. Pantas saja bertemu lagi.

"Gak, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya," katanya acuh tak acuh.

Hei, apa maksudnya tadi? Aku kan bertemu dengannya. Aku benar - benar kaget. Masih pagi, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan kejutan yang luar biasa mengagetkan. Omong - omong, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.

"Nona Tsunade, ini bukunya. Sudah kan? Aku terlalu malas untuk keluar jika tidak ada misi," kata Shikamaru. Nona Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

Aku terdiam beku. Aku hanya merasa aneh pada laki - laki satu ini. Bisa - bisanya dia malas - malasan di depan nona Tsunade. Bahkan... dia tak mengingatku! Masa dia tak melihatku sih?

Dan ternyata, laki - laki yang keren dan cakep bisa juga malas - malasan! Dan menyebalkan, tentu saja.

Laki - laki yang bernama Shikamaru itu pergi duluan dari ruangan itu. Aku mengangguk ke arah nona Tsunade, lalu bergegas untuk kembali ke Sunagakure.

 **-ooo-**

Aku menendang kerikil yang ada di depanku. Sial sekali aku hari ini. Sudah telat, menabrak seseorang, dan bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang aku rasa dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan dan malas. Satu lagi, pelupa.

Tapi apa daya? Aku juga tak bisa membencinya. Penampilanya membuatku lumayan luluh walau hanya sementara.

"Hei, Temari! Kau ini lama sekali sih?"

Kankuro. Menyebalkan sekali sih dia.

"Apa sih? Tadi kau juga tidak membangunkanku. Kau tau? Aku telat!" kataku sebal. Kankuro hanya nyengir.

"Yasudah, ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kau disuruh Gaara kembali. Kau harus secepatnya menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu," kata Kankuro. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tunggu!"

Suara itu! Aku tanpa basa - basi langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Serius ini tidak mimpi? Laki - laki tadi memanggilku!

"Ada apa?" aku berusaha tidak menyembunyikan rasa senangku. Tapi aku tak terlalu senang juga sih, kesal aja kalau menyukai seseorang yang keren namun malas dan kadang galak.

"Ini, ada pesan dari nona Tsunade," Shikamaru memberiku gulungan kertas. "Suruh kasih ke Kazekage ya."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Shikamaru membalikkan badannya. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan. Tetap keren.

"Hei, Temari? Kau ini kenapa? Suka pada laki - laki itu?!" Aku melotot mendengar perkataan Kankuro yang sangat keras itu. Mukaku merah padam.

"Siapa namamu?" kali ini Kankuro menujukan perkataannya tadi ke arah Shikamaru.

"Mmm, aku rasa kau tau," katanya misterius. "Mmm, tapi cewe yang namanya Temari itu mungkin tidak tau."

DEG! Apa sih maksudnya dia tadi?

Jantungku terpompa lebih cepat. Bukan, bukan karena perasaan bahagia. Tapi perasaan kaget. Kok bisa - bisanya sih dia bilang begitu?

"Hei Temari, apa maksudnya dia tadi?"

"Temari?"

"Temari!"

"APA?!"

Tes! Air mataku jatuh. Kenapa aku menangis coba?

"Kau nangis?" tanya Kankuro. "Sudahlah, aku tau kau menyukainya. Hapus saja air matamu. Nanti kalau ketauan Gaara, bisa repot."

Benar kata Kankuro. Aku gak mau masalah yang sangat sepele ini membuat Gaara marah - marah pada Konohagakure.

Ya, Gaara kadang bisa jadi menyeramkan, omong - omong.

 **-ooo-**

Awalnya, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan laki - laki yang keren tadi di Konohagakure. Siapa sih yang gak senang? Secara gak kebetulan, aku bertemu dengannya. Dan pria tadi membuat hatiku benar - benar memikatnya. Jarang banget peristiwa ini menimpaku.

Tapi, tiba - tiba saja dia bilang tak pernah bertemu denganku. Apa dia lupa ingatan, atau dia tak melihatku sih?

Aku menyukainya, tapi membencinya juga. Heran.

Dilupakan oleh orang yang berkesan di hatimu rasanya sakit. Sakit banget.

"Temari." Kankuro mengetuk pintu dari luar. "Aku masuk ya?"

"Yaudah, masuk aja." Aku menghilangkan lamunanku tadi.

"Kau masih mikirinin Shikamaru?"

"Kok kau tau namanya?"

"Kau kan pernah bertemu, aku juga pernah... Ah, sudahlah! Kau dipanggil Gaara. Dia sudah mulai curiga, tiba - tiba mukamu langsung kusut sih. Gaara jadi bingung. Kau dipanggil sana sama dia, cepat!"

Aneh. Kata Kankuro aku pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Masa, sih?

"Dan, sudahlah gak usah sedih kayak gitu. Paling gak, mukanya jangan kusut begitu. Nanti aku yang ditanya - tanyain Gaara."

Benar. Buat apa aku sedih? Kalau aku memang menyukainya, harusnya kan aku malah semangat untuk memperjuangkannya, meskipun dia tak tau aku. Bahkan, mungkin tak menyukaiku juga.

 **-ooo-**

"Nih Gaar, dari nona Tsunade," aku memberikan gulungan kertas tadi pada adikku, Gaara, lalu merebahkan badanku di kursi.

"Baiklah," dia membaca isi gulungan itu.

"Jadi?" aku penasaran.

"Ya, mereka mau mengadakan acara persahabatan itu," kata Gaara. Aku melonjak kesenangan. Ya, walaupun ini ide dari Gaara, tapi aku tetap senang. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat Shikamaru lagi. Iya, laki - laki yang waktu itu acuh tak acuh kepadaku.

Tapi, emang aku peduli? Biarin aja. Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku mau memperjuangkan Shikamaru. Ya, setidaknya mencoba itu gak salah kan?

Aku langsung menyadari kalau Gaara bergidik ngeri melihatku. Aku langsung berhenti melonjak. Sekarang Gaara menatapku dengan seram.

Aku rasa, otakku mulai tak beres. Hei, sejak kapan otakku jadi seperti ini karena laki - laki?

"K-kau kenapa?" Gaara masih ngeri.

"Itu, Temari lagi jatuh cinta."

KANKURO!

Aku langsung menghampiri Kankuro dan menatapnya tajam. Menyebalkan sekali.

Tadi aja, dia memberi saran yang benar - benar membantuku. Eh, sekarang penyakit menyebalkannya kambuh lagi!

"Ha?"

"Ya sudah, aku naik ke atas dulu. Jangan ngomongin aku. Kalian tau? Ngomongin orang itu gak baik," kataku lalu melambaikan tangan pelan.

Aku bergegas naik ke atas lagi. Aku masih lelah, dan pikiranku masih sedikit kacau. Otakku, tepatnya.

Setidaknya aku bisa tidur sebentar untuk melepas penat.

 **-ooo-**

Aku melihat ke luar jendela di kamarku. Ternyata Gaara dan Kankuro sudah siap di depan.

Tunggu dulu...

Kok aku gak diajak?

Aku langsung bergegas. Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Tidak terlalu berantakkan. Aku langsung menuruni tangga dengan cepat, membuat suara yang lumayan berisik. Tanpa basa - basi aku langsung keluar rumah dan menyusul mereka berdua.

Untung tadi aku sudah mandi.

"Heh, kok gak ngajak sih?" aku cemberut.

Tiba - tiba Kankuro menarik tanganku dan sekarang aku sudah sangat dekat dengan Kankuro.

"Aku gak mau nanti kau sedih gara - gara Shikamaru," bisik Kankuro. Benar kan, kadang dia memang menyebalkan, tapi kadang perhatian sampai seperti ini.

"Tenang aja, aku udah gak sedih lagi," kataku dengan wajah penuh percaya diri. "Aku gak selemah yang kau kira."

Kankuro hanya manggut - manggut. Aku tertawa.

Dan aku menyadari kalau ternyata dari tadi Gaara memperhatikan kami berdua. Mati.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menyelidik. "Kok bisik - bisik?"

"Gak, tadi cuma lagi bahas Shikamaru." Aku melotot. Astaga, aku mohon kali ini dia tidak mengerjaiku.

"Siapa itu Shikamaru?"

Semoga perjalanan ini tidak terlalu lama.

Aku benar - benar tak mau emosi Gaara naik akibat celotehan Kankuro yang menyebalkan keluar dari mulutnya.

 **-ooo-**

Aku pun mengantarkan Gaara ke ruangan nona Tsunade. Aku kan sudah tau ruangannya di mana, jadi tak banyak memakan waktu, kami sudah sampai di ruangan nona Tsunade.

"Siang Kazekage," nona Tsunade menyapa yang disambut dengan senyuman Gaara.

Dan ternyata di sana ada Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" aku meneriakinya. Tiba - tiba saja, semua mata tertuju padaku. Gaara menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Kankuro memberi tatapan jangan-mempermalukan-Sunagakure. Aku langsung nyengir.

Aku tak bisa menahan rasa ini!

"Itu siapa Shikamaru?"

"Orang yang kemarin nabrak aku, yah." Aku rasa itu ayahnya Shikamaru. Dan kalian tau? Mereka sangat mirip.

Dan entah kenapa, dia masih tidak tau siapa aku. Padahal ini ketiga kalinya kami bertemu.

Paling tidak, dia tau namaku. Masa nona Tsunade gak cerita apa - apa?

"Jadi, kalian yang tidak berkepentingan harap keluar. Kami mau mengadakan rapat sebentar," kata nona Tsunade. Aku, Kankuro, dan Shikamaru keluar.

Ah, kenapa sih Kankuro harus ikut? Kalau gak ikut kan, sekarang aku bisa berdua saja dengan Shikamaru!

"Hei, Shikamaru." Semoga ini tak menjadi perkara.

"Kau Kankuro kan?"

Sial! Dia aja kenal sama Kankuro, masa dia tak mengenali aku?

"Ya, bisa bicara berdua sebentar?"

Astaga, Kankuro dan Shikamaru hanya berbicara 4 mata. Aku harap, Kankuro tidang ngomong yang macam - macam. Soal kejadian kemarin, misalnya.

"Hm."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Temari, nanti kita ketemu lagi ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi dengan kikuk.

Jantungku berdegup dengan cepatnya. Ya gimana enggak? Kankuro, orang yang menyebalkan (kalau lagi kumat) sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Astaga!

 **-ooo-**

Aku menunggu Kankuro dan Gaara sambil meminum _mugicha_ di salah satu tempat makan di Konohagakure. Aku sedang tidak stress memang. Tapi, tetap saja aku masih khawatir, kalau - kalau si Kankuro berkata hal yang aneh tentangku.

"Temari!"

Itu Kankuro. Aku sudah menyiapkan tinjuku kalau dia samapi ngomong yang macam - macam ke Shikamaru.

"Jadi tadi gimana?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Gak usah pura - pura lupa!" Aku mulai marah, tapi masih bisa aku tahan.

"Sabar, ini baru mau cerita."

"Oke, cepetan."

"Jadi... Shikamaru tuh tau dirimu, namamu."

Aku kaget. Mungkin saat ini aku secara tak sadar sudah membuka mulutku lebar - lebar.

"Tutup mulutmu. Nanti ada lalat masuk." Aku pun menutup mulutku.

"Serius?!" Aku masih tak menyangkanya.

"Iya, cuma katanya dia sebal karena kau tak mengi-"

"Terus?"

"K-kan kau pernah lup-"

"Cepetan, kau ngomong apa aja?! Selain topik itu, maksudku." Aku mulai semangat.

"Ng, apa ya? Sepertinya tak ada topik yang lain," kata Kankuro.

"Ah kau ini! Aku kan penasaran! Gak mungkin kalau kau ngomong itu saja! Masa ngomong itu aja sampai lama banget!" Aku memukul meja keras - keras.

"Y-yang lainnya tak penting kok," katanya bergidik ngeri.

Aku langsung diam.

Semoga saja hal yang dikatakan Kankuro tadi benar.

"Awas aja kalau bohong! Bisa - bisa aku melepas tinjuku," ancamku, membuat Kankuro diam seribu bahasa. Aku rasa dia ketakutan.

 **-ooo-**

Aku dan Kankuro sedang mengelilingi desa Konohagakure. Sesekali banyak anak - anak kecil yang berlarian. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka, yang tanpa beban sama sekali tertawa dengan bebasnya.

Mataku tiba - tiba saja tertuju pada dua anak kecil, satu laki - laki dan satunya lagi perempuan.

 _"Kau merepotkan sekali sih?!" ujar anak laki - laki itu._

 _"Apa katamu?! Hei jangan lari kau!" Anak perempuan itu langsung mengejar si laki - laki._

 _"Bagaimana pun, laki - laki tidak bisa memukul perempuan tanpa alasan! Jadi, aku lebih baik lari dibandingkan harus memukulmu!"_

 _"Ah, kau ini, bilang saja tak berani melawanku!"_

Sepertinya aku ingat beberapa kata - kata ini. Aku pun duduk sambil melihat mereka kejar - kejaran.

 _"Kena kau! Terima ini!" Anak perempuan itu memukul si laki - laki._

 _"Ah! Bagaimana caranya aku membalasmu tanpa memukul?!"_

Anak laki - laki ini benar - benar membuatku ingat sesuatu hal. Tapi apa?

 _"Huh, menjadi awan itu enak ya." Anak laki - laki itu berbaring di rerumputan._

 _"Maksudmu?" Perempuan itu kini duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Ya, mereka bisa bebas."_

 _"Kau ini ada - ada saja." Perempuan itu tertawa._

Aku masih mengamati tingkah dua anak kecil itu. Kenapa? Karena sepertinya aku pernah melakukan percakapan mirip dengan mereka. Tapi, percakapan dengan siapa ya? _  
_

 _"Aku rasa kau suka sekali mengejek pendapat orang. Emang salah kalau menjadi awan?" kata anak laki - laki itu._

 _"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku suka mengejek orang, hah?" Perepmpuan itu kini telah mengepalkan tangannya. Anak laki - laki itu segera bangun dan berlari._

 _"Hei, tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi!" Anak perempuan itu kini sangat semangat untuk memukulnya._

Aku teringat sesuatu. Ini kejadian kapan ya?

Percuma. Percuma aku memikirkannya.

Tapi aku harus mengingatnya. Sepertinya ini menyangkut kenanganku yang mungkin terselip di otakku.

Oh tidak. Kepalaku mulai sakit. Aku harus menunda untuk memikirkan hal tadi. Aku gak boleh sakit kepala sekarang!

 _"Hei, mau berapa lama lagi kau bersembunyi dan lari terus dariku?! Sini ke arahku! Biar bisa aku pukul kau ya!" kata anak perempuan itu masih berlari mengejar si anak laki - laki. Kali ini dia mengatur napasnya. Aku rasa dia mulai kelelahan._

 _"Itu percuma saja!" teriak anak perempuan itu saat melihat si anak laki - laki mengambil ranting pohon dan sepertinya... hanya mau mengancam anak perempuan itu agar tak mengejarnya lagi._

 _"Dengar ya, selama aku masih punya tangan, aku masih bisa membela diriku. Dan selama aku perempuan, kau tidak bisa membalasku. Aku benar kan?" kali ini perempuan itu tersenyum senang._

 _"Keiko!"_

Aku melihat sekarang anak perempuan ini yang ternyata bernama Keiko, sekarang telah diomeli oleh seorang wanita. Aku rasa itu ibunya.

 _"Kau ini kebiasaan ya, suka banget mukul Shiro! Kasian dia," kata wanita itu. "Maafkan dia ya, Shiro."_

 _"Tak apa, bi." Laki - laki yang bernama Shiro itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya sesaat. Wanita itu berjalan beriringan dengan Keiko yang tampaknya masih kesal dengan Shiro.  
_

 _"Kau mau tau Keiko? Aku kalah. Aku menyerah," kata Shiro pelan, membuat langkah Keiko terhenti, sedangkan wanita tadi tetap berjalan._

 _"Apa katamu tadi?"_

 _"Ya, aku terlalu lelah berlari seharian ini. Dari pada hal ini dilanjutkan besok, lebih baik aku mengaku kalah dan menyerah," katanya dengan muka pasrah. "Lagipula, itu terlalu merepotkan. Aku juga malas."_

Tunggu, kata - kata itu pernah dengar deh.

 _"Hei, Shiro! Mau main Shogi?" Tiba - tiba ada pria paruh baya yang mengajak anak bernama Shiro itu bermain._

 _"Ayo paman. Dah Keiko, sampai berjumpa besok." Kini Shiro menggandeng pria itu. Keiko juga sudah pergi bersama wanita tadi._

Aku benar - benar kaget. Kejadian ini sepertinya pernah terjadi padaku. Sungguh! Ini pernah terjadi, tapi kapan?

Aku memegangi kepalaku. Kepalaku terasa sakit lagi.

"Kau kenapa Temari? Kok tadi kayaknya ngeliatin dua anak kecil tadi sampai serius banget?" tanya Kankuro.

"Ng, kayaknya aku ingat sesuatu deh dari dua anak kecil itu." Tiba - tiba Kankuro menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Emang ada yang salah ya?

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya pada Kankuro sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih sakit.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau tau? Ingat- Eh, itu Gaara sudah kembali!"

Aku menengok ke arah Gaara yang melambai pelan. Kami pun menghampirinya.

"Jadi gimana perundingannya?" tanyaku antusias. Ajaibnya, kepalaku langsung tak sakit.

"Hm, sebenarnya tadi acara persahabatan ini mau batal, soalnya kita sama - sama sibuk," terang Gaara. "Tapi tetap jadi. Acara persahabatan dilakukan 2 hari lagi."

"Oke." Aku berjalan di samping Gaara.

Aku pun sudah tak sabar. Semoga, waktu 2 hari itu berjalan dengan sangat singkat.

 **-ooo-**

Aku telat lagi.

Masalahnya, aku bukan orang yang suka telat, tapi sialnya sudah 2 kali ini aku telat. Ah, kapok deh tidur larut malam!

"Temari, kau lama sekali sih?" tanya Kankuro tak sabaran.

Oke, penyakitnya sudah kambuh, padahal masih pagi.

"Sebentar lagi." Akhirnya aku sudah selesai bersiap - siap. Aku langsung menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, dan melihat muka Gaara dan Kankuro yang kusut, seperti tidak disetrika.

" _Gomen._ Ayo." Aku melangkah keluar rumah.

"Telat ya? Aneh banget, harusnya kan kau siap - siap dari tadi pagi, apalagi kau mau bertemu dengan cowo impianmu... Siapa namanya? Ah ya, Shikamaru."

Aku melotot karena perkataan Kankuro. Rese banget dia pagi - pagi sudah memancing amarahku. Tidakkah dia memancing ikan saja? Kan lumayan, kalau dapet bisa diolah lalu dimakan deh. Kalau dia gak mau, aku saja deh yang makan ikannya.

Aku ngaco. Begini deh kalau aku belum sarapan.

Aku menoleh ke arah Gaara. Sepertinya dia juga sama kagetnya denganku. Kali ini ekspresi Gaara sudah tak terbayangkan lagi.

"Belom tentu juga, sih." Aku langsung sewot. Kankuro malah tertawa mengejek

Selama di perjalanan, perasaanku benar - benar tak menentu. Satu sisi aku ingin menonjok muka Kankuro, satu sisi aku malu di depan Gaara.

Oh, aku mohon, semoga perjalanan ini tak selama saat aku pergi ke Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **-ooo-**

Perjalanan tadi memang tak memakan banyak waktu seperti yang lalu, tapi wajah Kankuro dan kelakuannya tadi membuat tingkat kedongkolanku meningkat 50% dari yang lalu terhadapnya. Serius, kalau acara ini tak berjalan lancar karena ulah Kankuro, aku bakalan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahku.

Aku tau, seharusnya aku berterima kasih atas jasa Kankuro yang sudah - sudah. Tapi aku tetap saja sebal kalau dia ingin-tau-segala-hal dan mengobrol banyak hal tentang Shikamaru, padahal dia tak tau apa - apa soal Shikamaru. Parahnya, kalau hal itu dilakukan di depan Gaara. Seakan - akan, Kankuro punya pendapat gakpapa-lah-ya-membocorkan-info-ini-ke-Gaara.

Aku tak mau lagi melihat ekspresi Gaara yang ih-menggelikan-sekali itu terulang.

Dan untungnya, aku, Kankuro, dan Gaara sudah berpisah. Jadi, aku bisa berjalan - jalan santai.

"Oi!"

Suara Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa? Tiba - tiba langsung membeku gitu melihatku?"

DEG! Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini sih? Halo? Aku kunoichi yang harusnya susah luluh hatinya saat melihat laki - laki, apalagi laki - laki pemalas seperti dia, yang menurutku segala sesuatu hal dia bilang 'merepotkan'.

Ya, tapi aku memang tak bisa menghindar dari pesonanya itu sih.

Ditambah, kata Kankuro aku pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran.

Bertanya dengan Kankuro? Ah dia tak pernah menjawabnya.

"T-tak apa. Bagaimana? Apakah acara persahabatan itu dimulai sekarang? Atau kapan?" tanyaku. Sekarang aku berusaha untuk fokus ke acara persahabatan itu.

"Ya mana aku tau, kau panitia kan? Katanya disuruh ngumpul ke ruang hokage. Omong - omong, aku panitia," dia menyandarkan tangannya di kepalanya, lalu berjalan tak peduli.

Tunggu dulu... Apa katanya tadi? Aku panitia? Masa, sih?

"Aku bukan panitia!" teriakku.

"Ya, ikut sajalah denganku. Emang kau mau ke mana?"

Benar juga kata Shikamaru. Daripada aku jalan - jalan gak jelas, lalu bertemu dengan Kankuro yang sedang berjalan - jalan, dan mulai 'aksinya' untuk mengata - ngataiku, lebih baik aku ikut dengan Shikamaru.

Ya, itu pilihan yang tepat.

Walau aku bukan panitia sih, omong - omong.

 **-ooo-**

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" suara milik nona Tsunade mengagetkan lamunanku. Aku langsung berdiri, siap - siap mendengarkan penjelasannya di samping Gaara.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Gaara, karena Gaara bilang tadi harusnya Kankuro yang menjadi panitia untuk mewakili Sunagakure. Karena Kankuro masih sibuk berjalan - jalan, akhirnya Gaara menyuruhku untuk mengantikan Kankuro. Ah, tak sia - sia juga kan, aku terburu - buru dan ikut dengan Gaara sama Kankuro.

"Baiklah. Acara ini diselenggarakan oleh 2 pihak desa. Yang pertama dari Sunagakure, yang kedua dari pihak Konohagakure. Kazekagenya adalah Gaara, bekerja sama dengan Hokage yaitu nona Tsunade," kata Shizune membacakan hal - hal yang tertulis di kertas.

"Nah, sudah ada beberapa perwakilan dari Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Saat ini saya akan membagikan beberapa sie dan siapa orang yang termasuk dalam sie itu. Harap didengarkan," kata Shizune. Aku mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Sie. Pengawasan, bertugas untuk mengawasi jalannya acara, ada Shikamaru dari desa Konohagakure dan Kankuro dari desa Sunagakure."

APA?! AKU SATU SIE DENGAN SHIKAMARU?! INI BUKAN MIMPI KAN?!

Tapi aku bukan bersyukur karena hal itu saja. Aku bersyukur karena untungnya aku menggantikan Kankuro. Bayangkan saja kalau Kankuro dan Shikamaru satu sie. Bisa - bisa ketauan deh kalau aku suka dengannya. Oh tidak! Bahkan aku sudah tak bisa membayangkannya lagi kalau hal itu benar - benar terjadi.

Ya, kalian kan tau, kalau Kankuro lagi gak beres otaknya, hal yang aku bilang tadi bisa saja terjadi.

"Maaf, Kankuro mana ya?!" suara keras milik nona Tsunade membuyarkan lamunanku. Gaara menatapku dengan tatapan cepetan-keburu-Kankuro-ke-sini-plus-jangan-mempermalukan-Suna.

"Maaf, saya menggantikan Kankuro," aku langsung mengangkat tanganku. Shizune dan nona Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau satu sie. denganku?" tanya Shikamaru. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Semoga kau tidak merepotkan ya," aku mendengus sebal. Enak saja dia bilang aku merepotkan. Gara - gara dia, aku jadi tidak tau pembagian sie. untuk orang yang lainnya.

"Dan, jangan telat. Aku paling tidak suka dengan keterlambatan seseorang, apalagi aku harus menunggu."

IH, SHIKAMARU KEREN, TAPI KOK MALAH NYEBELIN SIH?!

 **-ooo-**

Aku berjalan sebentar dengan Shikamaru. Dibandingkan menunggu Gaara yang masih di ruangan Hokage dan Kankuro yang hilang ditelan bumi, lebih baik aku sama Shikamaru, mengobrol tentang kepanitiaan kami. Jujur saja, aku masih belum siap jadi panitia.

Tapi aku harus siap. Harus!

"Jadi, sie. pengawas itu kayak gimana?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana. Habis, dari tadi Shikamaru cuma diam saja sih. Sebal.

"Ya, mengawasi jalannya acara pokoknya. Lihat saja besok, semoga berjalan dengan lancar," kata Shikamaru disertai anggukanku, tanda aku setuju apa yang dikatakan dari mulutnya tadi.

"Hei, Temari!"

Kankuro. Siapa lagi laki - laki perusak urusan orang lain selain dia? Entah kenapa, dia jadi menyebalkan di mataku.

"Kau menggantikanku sebagai panitia, he?"

"Iya, habis namamu tadi disebut, tapi kau tak muncul. Ya sudah, Gaara menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu," jawabku santai.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali ikut dalam kepanitiaan," kata Kankuro yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru. Bagus deh, kalau tau, aku bisa dikatain habis - habisan.

"Kau masuk sie. apa?" tanya Kankuro lagi menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaat.

"Mmm, pengawas?" aku berkata ragu, sedangkan Kankuro malah tertawa.

"Kau jadi pengawas? Hahahaha." Kankuro memang menyebalkan. Kenapa sih, perilaku dia berubah kayak gini?

"Kenapa memangnya? Menurutku gak apa - apa kalau perempuan jadi pengawas, toh sama saja."

Shikamaru... membelaku?

"Oke, Shikamaru, sampai bertemu besok ya!" aku langsung mendorong Kankuro untuk menjauh dari Shikamaru. Beneran takut kalau sampai Kankuro mulai mengobrol dengan Shikamaru dan membocorkan rahasia besar ini ke Shikamaru. Gak bisa dibiarkan.

"Hei, Temari, ada apa sih? Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Shikamaru-"

"DIAM! Udahlah, ikut aja. Gaara juga sepertinya sudah selesai," aku langsung menggandeng tangan Kankuro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok."

Shikamaru. Laki - laki keren yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak bertemu dengannya? Ah, peduli apa. Hati ini sudah memilihnya menjadi pangeran di hatiku.

Aku tersenyum senang. Ingin merasakan keadaan ini setiap saat.

"Temari, jadi kau benar - benar menyukainya?"

Kan! Kankuro mah sukanya gitu, merusak momen berhargaku saja!

 **-ooo-**

Hari ini, tepatnya hari di mana aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai sie. pengawas di acara persahabatan. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Aku membenarkan pakaianku lagi. Ah, tak terlalu buruk.

Aku menuruni tangga, dan mendapati Gaara dan Kankuro yang masih di meja makan.

Aku kepagian atau bagaimana?

"Kita makan dulu. Nanti acaranya lama sekali lho," Kankuro menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku pun menurutinya dan kami segera makan agar dapat berangkat ke Konohagakure secepatnya.

 **-ooo-**

"Ya, semua panitia sudah berkumpul?" tanya nona Tsunade. Aku langsung bersiap untuk mendengarkannya.

"Baik, karena kalian semua sudah mengerti apa tugas masing - masing panitia, sekarang lebih baik kita mulai saja acara persahabatannya. Bagaimana?" Kata - kata nona Tsunade langsung ditanggapi dengan kata, "Siap!"

 **-ooo-**

Aku mencari - cari wajah Shikamaru. Selesai berkumpul di ruangan nona Tsunade, aku sudah tak melihatnya. Dia pergi entah ke mana.

"Permisi, ada yang melihat Shikamaru?" Aku bertanya pada seseorang. Siapa tau dia mengetaui Shikamaru di mana.

"Kau Temari? Mmm, Shikmaru sudah menunggu di ruang pengawas." Orang itu menunjuk letak ruang pengawas. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanda berterima kasih. Gawat, Shikamaru sudah menungguku!

Aku langsung berlari menuju ruang pengawas. Berarti ini ketiga kalinya aku telat. Haduh, aku harus ngomong apa ke Shikamaru?

"Ehem, kau telat."

Shikamaru!

"Maaf. Habis tadi aku tak melihatmu sih," kataku. Kali ini aku gak boleh lemah saat melihatnya.

Ah, tapi pesonanya memang kuat. Sia - sia sudah pencitraanku selama ini.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya acara persahabatan ini mau di mulai. Kau duduk di sini, kita tugasnya cuma mengawasi jalannya acara persahabatan," kata Shikamaru.

Jadi, acara persahabatan kali ini adalah pertandingan antara dua desa. Pertandingan yang diselenggarakan kali ini adalah permainan - permainan tradisional seperti _Darumasan ga koronda_ , _Hana Ichi Monme_ , _Henohenomoheji_ , _Kagome Kagome_ , _Kendama_ , _Shiritori_ , dan _Sumo Kertas._ Tujuannya untuk menjalin persahabatan antara dua desa, yaitu Sunagakure dan Konohagakure.

"Ah, andai saja aku bisa ikutan. Sayangnya, aku panitia sih," kataku melihat permainan _Darumasan ga koronda_ yang sedang dimulai.

"Kau kan sudah besar. Lagipula, merepotkan saja sih permainan seperti itu." Aku mendelik tak percaya. Masa sih dia tak suka permainan ini?

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku ditugaskan mengawasi jalannya permainan. Jadi lebih baik aku melakukan tugasku saja.

Jujur, aku senang saat ini berada di dekat Shikamaru, tapi sebagai wanita tangguh, aku harus jaga gengsi sedikit.

 **-ooo-**

Berbagai permainan tradisional sudah mulai selesai. Mungkin hanya _Sumo kertas_ yang belum dilakukan. Dan saat ini, perutku mulai lapar.

"Ini," Shikamaru memberikanku kotak. Aku rasa isinya makanan.

Dan benar saja. Aku membuka kotak itu, dan aku menjumpai _Roasted Chestnuts_ yang menggoda seleraku.

"Kok kau bisa tau makanan kesukaanku?" tanyaku yang hanya dibalas senyum miring Shikamaru.

Karena tak ada jawaban, akhirnya aku langsung memakannya, sambil tetap mengawasi jalannya permainan _Sumo Kertas_.

"Kau tak ingat apa - apa?" tanya Shikamaru mengagetkanku.

"I-ingat apa?" Aku bingung.

"Ah sudahlah, tak penting juga." Kini Shikamaru membuatku bertanya - tanya. Ah sudahlah, daripada kepalaku sakit lagi, nanti malah merepotkan Shikamaru.

"Kau benar - benar tak ingat?"

"Ingat apa sih?" Aku kesal. Lagian, pertanyaannya tak jelas seperti itu.

"Ah, lupakan saja." Shikamaru kini mulai mengawasi jalannya permainan _Kertas Sumo_ yang sudah di mulai.

Aku mengamati dengan saksama permainan _Kertas Sumo_ itu.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi." Shikamaru langsung memegang kedua bahuku, dan kini kami bertatapan.

"Huh, kau ingat? Ujian Chunnin, bayangan, perasaanku, kau merepotkan, kau menang karena aku menyerah, aku bertarung denganmu, kau mengira aku menunggu matahari terbenam, aku tak mau memukulmu, kau pingsan, kau menganalisa gerakanku, masa kau tak ingat?"

Apa sih maksud Shikamaru? Itu semacam kode rahasia atau apa?

Tunggu dulu... aku ingat sesuatu... ujian chunnin...

"Ah lupakan saja." Shikamaru melepas pegangannya dan kini dia menatap ke depan lagi.

Aku ingat sesuatu tentang ujian chunnin. Ya, memori itu mulai terputar lagi di otakku.

"K-kau." Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit lagi. Ada apa ini?

"T-temari, kau baik - baik saja?" Shikamaru tampak panik.

Dan... BLAM! Semuanya gelap.

 **-ooo-**

Memori yang terselip itu telah ditemukan. Kini sedang terputar dengan jelasnya.

 _"Ayo cepat bangun!" Aku berteriak pada lelaki itu._

 _"Kau bersemangat sekali sih? Kau merepotkan saja. Sudah aku bilang kan, aku malas kalau melawan perempuan. Kenapa sih, aku doang laki - laki yang melawan perempuan?" katanya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.  
_

 _"Ah! Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Aku mulai menyerangnya. Seketika, angin mulai menyerangnya._

 _JLEB! Tiba - tiba orang itu sudah tak ada._

 _"Hei, jangan bersembunyi kau! Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Aku menyerangnya ke segala arah. Bisa - bisanya dia bersembunyi._

 _Dan sepertinya jurusku tadi tak berhasil._

 _"Hei, kau mau berapa lama lagi bersembunyi?" Aku berteriak._

 _SRET! Tiba - tiba bayangan hitam itu mengejarku. Aku berlari. Hasilnya, aku tak tertangkap oleh bayangan miliknya._

 _"Jadi kau pengguna jurus bayangan ya? Makanya kau bersembunyi di balik pohon yang memiliki bayangan. Apa aku benar?" tanyaku padanya._

 _"Benar." Dia tertawa mengejek._

 _"Ah, aku tak mau berbasa - basi lagi denganmu! Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Seketika, beberapa helai daun berjatuhan._

 _"Kenapa kau tak menyerangku hah?" Aku mulai emosi. Repot kalau chakraku sudah habis, sedangkan chakranya sendiri belum habis._

 _"Jangan bilang, kau menunggu matahari terbenam, jadi kau bisa membuat bayangannya lebih panjang. Apa aku benar?" tanyaku kedua kalinya. Kali ini, dia hanya diam, dan dia malah berpikir._

 _Dia berpikir dengan kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran dan matanya terpejam. Jangan bilang ini jurus rahasia._

 _Matanya terbuka lagi._

 _"Ah, kau ini buang - buang waktuku saja. Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Aku menyerangnya lagi. Kali ini, ternyata dia mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya lagi._

 _"Huh, percuma saja!" Aku berteriak. Tapi tiba - tiba, sebuah parasut buatannya muncul dan menghasilkan bayangan._

 _Gawat! Aku harus menghindar sebelum aku tertangkap bayangannya._

 _Aku berlari. Hasilnya tetap sama, aku tak tertangkap._

 _"Sudah aku bilang, percuma saja!" Aku berteriak senang, lalu membuka kipasku dan menancapkannya di tanah. Aku pun mulai berpikir._

 _'Hm, bagaimana kalau aku membuat clone-ku. Jadi, nanti kalau clone-ku tertangkap oleh bayangannya, aku bisa menyerangnya dan dia kalah! Ya, itu ide yang bagus,' kataku dalam hati. Baiklah!_

 _Aku menggunakan jurus itu dengan tanganku._

 _Tapi, loh kok? Kenapa badanku tak bisa bergerak?_

 _Jangan bilang... Oh tidak! Aku tertangkap jurus bayangannya!_

 _"Kage mane no jutsu ku berhasil!" katanya senang. Astaga, bagaimana ini._

 _Aku mengikuti segala gerakannya. Dia maju, aku pun maju. Dia mengangkat tangannya, aku pun juga begitu._

 _Astaga, sudah. Tamatlah riwayatku._

 _"Aku kalah. Aku menyerah!"_

 _"Apa?!" Aku kaget. "Apa katamu tadi?!"_

 _Aku benar - benar kagum padanya. Hebat. Jarang banget nih aku memuji laki - laki._

 _Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia benar - benar hebat. Dia kan bisa menang, tapi malah menyerahkan kemenangan itu padaku._

 _"Ya, aku menyerah. Kau menang. Chakra-ku sudah habis karena menggunakan jutsu bayanganku. Lagipula, lebih baik aku tak menjadi Chunnin. Hanya merepotkan saja," katanya pasrah._

 _"Baiklah, pemenangnya Temari!" Semuanya bersorak. Tapi aku masih yakin, mereka semua masih kaget dengan perlakuan Shikamaru tadi._

 _Pertarunganku dengan Shikamaru pun berakhir. Aku berjalan mengarah ke tempat medis. Jujur saja, aku tak terluka. Tapi aku butuh obat untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Ternyata, aku cukup lelah, dan chakraku sudah mulai habis._

 _Akhirnya, saking kelelahannya, aku pun duduk di tangga. Benar - benar lelah. Padahal, ruangan medis sudah dekat. Apa boleh buat, kakiku sudah tak kuat._

 _"Hai Temari," katanya duduk di sampingku._

 _"Eh, makasih ya udah mengalah tadi. Huh, tapi tenang saja, aku yakin aku bisa menandingimu suatu saat nanti." Aku tersenyum misterius. Ya, harus kuakui, Shikamaru memang kuat._

 _"Terserahlah, merepotkan saja," katanya tak peduli, lalu menatapku kembali. "Ada... ada yang mau ku omongkan denganmu."_

 _"Ng? Ada apa?" Aku kaget. Tiba - tiba saja dia serius._

 _"A-aku menyukaimu. Ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucapnya._

 _Aku kaget. Tiba - tiba saja dia berkata seperti itu. Aku benar - benar kaget._

 _Oke, ini kedua kalinya Shikamaru mengagetkanku. Pertama, saat kami bertarung. Kedua ya saat ini. Tak ada hujan, tak ada petir, tiba - tiba saja dia menembakku._

 _Maksudku, menyatakan perasaannya padaku._

 _"Kenapa?" Aku malah bertanya._

 _"Hm, kenapa ya? Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Intinya aku menyukaimu. Emang butuh alasannya ya?" tanyanya. "Merepotkan saja."_

 _Jujur, aku memang senang melihatnya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Sikapnya juga sekeren penampilannya. Aku tau dia orang pemalas, tapi sikapnya pada perempuan patut diacungi jempol._

 _Tapi, aku tak pernah berpikiran kalau aku ingin berpacaran dengannya. Sungguh!_

 _"A-aku... juga menyukaimu," kataku masih ragu. "Tadi beneran?"_

 _"Ya... kalau kau menerimaku, berarti beneran. Tapi kalau kau menolakku... anggap saja tadi cuma candaan," katanya merebahkan badannya malas._

 _"Mmm, apakah aku boleh memikirkannya lagi? Kepalaku tiba - tiba sakit," kataku memegangi kepalaku. "Bentar dulu, aku mau turun ke bawah."_

 _Serius, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ada apa?_

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! BRUK!_

 _Aku terjatuh dari tangga. Kepalaku terlalu pusing, sehingga aku tak melihat anak tangga lagi._

 _"Temari!"_

 _Dan kini sudah gelap._

 **-ooo-**

Aku membuka mataku. Kini aku melihat Shikamaru, Kankuro, dan Gaara.

"Aku di mana?" Aku bangun, lalu melihat sekelilingku. Aku rasa, aku berada di ruang medis Konohagakure.

"Kau rupanya sudah sadar?" tanya Shikamaru. "Baguslah."

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan kalian bertiga," kataku. "Bagaimana?"

"Acaranya sudah selesai kok," kata Kankuro.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru menoleh. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Hi, aku ingat semuanya!" kataku girang. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung membuat ekspresi ih-menggelikan-sekali.

Tadinya Gaara ingin menghampiriku dan Shikamaru. Cuma Kankuro menahannya.

Ah, Kankuro baik sekali!

"Kau sudah ingat rupanya," kata Kankuro. "Kau sih! Kapan itu kan aku mau menjelaskan kalau kau pernah lupa ingatan, eh kau malah memotong ucapanku terus."

Aku hanya bisa nyengir dari bahu Shikamaru.

GREB! Shikamaru balas memelukku.

"Jadi udah ingat?" tanyanya, tertawa kecil. "Jadi jawabannya bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja jawabannya ya. Gimana sih?" Aku memukul punggungnya pelan.

"Beneran?!"

"Jadi kau maunya kalau aku menolakmu, begitu?" kataku disertai seringai dari Kankuro dan Gaara yang kini telah membuka mulutnya. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Turun dari tempat tidurku. Ajaib, mimpi tadi mengingatkan segala memori itu dan menyembuhkan sakit kepalaku.

"Serius ih! Kau ini, aku tak suka yang merepotkan."

"Kejar saja aku kalau kau bisa. Nanti kalau tertangkap, aku kasih tau deh jawabannya." Aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil, dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hei, Temari! Jangan lari - lari dulu." Aku mendengar Gaara yang telah berteriak. Ah, kali ini biarkan saja. Aku harap, Kankuro bisa mengatasinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Shikamaru.

 **-ooo-**

"Temari?"

"Hm?" Saat ini, kami sedang berbaring di rumput sambil melihat awan. Kata Shikamaru sih, jadi awan itu enak. Katanya awan itu bebas.

Aku gak ngerti maksudnya.

Dan, ya, tadi aku tertangkap oleh Shikamaru. Aku menjawab 'ya', dan kalian taulah apa kelanjutannya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"He?" Aku bingung.

"Ya, kenapa kau milih aku?"

"Kenapa ya?" kataku bingung. "Ah, katanya kalau menyukai seseorang tak perlu alasan!"

"Ya, hanya bertanya," kata Shikamaru. "Ah sudahlah, merepotkan juga."

Walaupun Shikamaru tak bertanya lagi, aku masih memikirkan hal itu.

"Karena... aku tak suka laki - laki yang aneh, yang suka merayu dengan kata - kata yang manis saja. Aku lebih suka laki - laki yang apa adanya, laki - laki yang berlagak sok hanya untuk pencitraannya. Dan aku rasa, kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dan sepertinya kau sangat mudah diingat, buktinya saja tiba - tiba aku mengingatmu," kataku tetap menatap awan.

Tiba - tiba aku melihat Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya. Aku pun juga begitu, lalu terduduk. Tapi, aku masih melihat awan. Benar kata Shikamaru. Melihat awan menyenangkan juga.

"Temari?"

"He-"

CUP! Bibirku dan bibir Shikamaru menempel. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi rasa senang itu ada.

"Ah, lupakan saja hal tadi," kata Shikamaru mendudukkan kepalanya. Aku rasa dia malu.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku, sejak kapan aku mulai lupa ingatan?" Aku mengubah topik.

"Ah, terlalu merepotkan untuk diceritakan." Aku langsung memeluk Shikamaru sambil tertawa.

 **-ooo-**

 **A/N:**

\\(^o^)/ Konnichiwa

Ketemu lagi kita hehe.

Hari ini mau publish cerita ShikaTema, hehe. Soalnya mau meramaikan #ShikaTemaDay dan #ShikaTemaEvent. BOOM!

Maafin yaa kalo OOC, typo, alurnya kecepetan(semoga enggak ya), dll. Jangan lupa review-nya yaws! I lop yu gais.

Tadi ada si Keiko sama Shiro, itu cuma selingan ya~

Udah dulu, mau ngomong itu aja, lagi gak pengen bawel HUAHAHA

Arigatou\\(^o^)/

 **See you again! Sayonara^^**


End file.
